Timeless Mortality
by Dabreil Ignis
Summary: Having your life chased by boredom on an aquarium trip is bad enough, but when it's a blood thirsty seahorse instead? That's where things go downhill- sometimes literally. Sarah and Clarisse embark on their first harrowing quest and discover some nasty secrets.
1. The Fishy Aquarium

_S.A/N: Hiya guys! Won't trouble you much. Read on._

 _Disclaimer If you recognize someone, anyone, then he's not mine._

* * *

 **The Fishy Aquarium**

"Yohoooo!" squealed Clarisse as she cascaded down the water pipe. Sarah's terrified screams echoed behind her. A few seconds later, they flew into the daylight and then immediately crashed into the water pool below. They emerged from the water- Clarisse giggling, Sarah coughing.

Sarah eyed the water slide warily. The thing spouted a person every few seconds- who fell into the water with euphoric whoops. Sarah had been anything but euphoric. Her feet and hands still trembled. Gravity coupled with a near frictionless surface was enough to accelerate you to heart stopping velocities. "A few seconds more," thought Sarah, "and my stomach would have been ripped off". Suddenly, Clarisse caught her arm and spun her around- so that they faced each other. She scooped up some water and splashed it in Sarah's indignant face. They both fell back choking- Clarisse from laughter, Sarah from water. A friendly fistfight ensued as each sister vied for dominance.

"Ahem," coughed Percy, surprising Clarisse, and Sarah wriggled out of Clarisse's bear-like cluthes. They grinned at Percy who just sighed. "Let's not try to kill each other before lunch. What'd you say about a visit to the Aquarium of Death?" They rolled their eyes at the histrionic name, but agreed. Shaking their heads, they joined the long ticket counter.

They were soon joined by Annabeth; Percy welcomed her by wrapping a loving arm around her waist. The sisters smirked at each other. "Percy," asked Sarah, "how long do we wait in this line?" "Dunno, could be minutes or hours." Thankfully, they were soon before the ticket counter manned by a bright- eyed woman. "Four tickets for the aquarium please," requested Annabeth, as she passed the money over. The woman narrowed her eyes, "But there's only two of you". Percy quickly turned around where Sarah and Clarisse ought to be, only to find them missing. Bewildered, he scanned around, "Oh there they are," relief obvious in his voice. He called them over.

"And who are these ladies, may I ask?" The woman eyed them skeptically.

"They are..." Percy smiled as he lay a hand each on Sarah and Clarrise's shoulder.

 **"They are my daughters."**

* * *

The aquarium guide pointed at the strange fish and said, "This one right here, dear ma'am, is called Pentaden Buchholzi. Inexplicably, people prefer to call him Jim". Annabeth smiled and the guide opened his mouth to resume. Percy interrupted him.

"Pantodon not Pentaden"

"S'cuse me?"

"It's a Pantodon, not Pentaden. And his name's Dominic, not Jim."

The guide narrowed his eyes and then cleared his throat. "Umm… yeah. As I was saying, these tough suckers inhabit temperate waters during the…"

Bored, Clarisse and Sarah wandered off. Annabeth noticed but didn't object. After strolling aimlessly for a few minutes, they entered a dimly lit exhibit. It was obviously under maintenance; the aquariums were empty and the floor was slippery with water. In the corner sat a neglected aquarium, with a seahorse too large for it, swimming around desolately. Fish flakes and pellets floated about in the dirty and murky yellow water.

The sisters approached carefully and touched the glass; the seahorse glared at them. "Hi, little Diana!" giggled Sarah, oblivious to the spite in it's face. However, Clarisse noticed, "Those eyes creep me out. It looks… angry". Inadvertently, she banged the glass, fully expecting the seahorse to jerk back.

Instead, it was them who fell back. The creature uttered a low growl and it's little flippers warped into arms, about half as large as a human's. It drew back it's arms and struck a powerful blow to the glass, causing it to shatter. Fish and yellow watered tumbled down with a splat and whoosh. Before the sisters could react, the seahorse was upon them, using it's now transformed leg/tail. It pinned down Sarah with surprising agility for a dumb watery creature. It's long snout shortened into a ferocious mouth full of pointy, poky teeth.

"Sarah, use your bracelets! I will distract it, go!" Clarisse yelled as she picked up a metal rod from the ground. She yelled defiantly and charged at the creature, swinging her rod as a baseballer would. The monster bounced away, snarling. Brave as Clarisse was, she was reckless too.

Sarah could only watch in horror as the fighters reared up to charge at each other. What bracelet had Clarisse yelled about? A memory tugged at her mind. Suddenly, she remembered a soft smile beaming at her from under a pair of sparkly sea green eyes. The cold metal against her hand grew warmer. Of course, Poseidon's gift! She touched the two bracelets on each arm together and a pair of wickedly handsome twin swords appeared in her hands, ready to slice and dice.

Clarisse was fighting a losing battle. The seahorse was beating her up mercilessly; blood ran down her cracked lips and nose. The sight of it got Sarah to work. She charged.

Clarisse noticed and somehow pinned the monster to the ground. A second later, the tip of Sarah's sword appeared before her eyes.

Sarah cried ruthlessly and plunged the sword between the monster's eyes. It howled and struggled but finally disappeared in a puddle of nasty-smelling water. Trembling, she pulled up Clarisse, who knelt against her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Percy ran into the room. He saw Clarisse and Sarah sitting against a box, beaten up but very much alive. "What the-?"

Annabeth strode inside, her stormy eyes full of worry. As she scrutinized the room, her eyes softened.

 **"Shhhh… Percy. It was just a Naiad. They killed their first monster."**

* * *

 _E.A/N: Not much I suppose, but it will do. It might take some time to upload a new chapter. Please review. Thanks._


	2. Origin

_S.A/N: This chapter is kinda filler. I explain how Clarisse Jackson gets her name. I would like to thank the 2 who followed my story, it's much appreciated. My exams end in another 2 weeks and you can expect a rapid influx of new chapters then. Read on for now._

* * *

 **Origin**

Clarisse struggled to catch her breath as she blasted yet another empousa to dust. From somewhere nearby, Chris yelled at her. "What?" she shouted back, kicking an ugly Cyclops. "Percy is two minutes out. Can we hold until then?" asked Chris.

"We have to die trying," thought Clarisse grimly. Nevertheless, she shouted back, "Only two minutes? I have seen far worse. Of course we can! It's just a thousand monsters". Despite their situation, Chris had the audacity to laugh. Clarisse allowed herself a smile before she ducked an arrow.

A few minutes later, when her arms couldn't possibly grow any wearier, the tell tale signs of help arrived. A volley of silver arrows ascended from the sky and picked off monsters with such remarkable accuracy that it could only be accredited to the Hunters of Artemis. She quickly glanced upwards and a saw a large chariot drawn by silver reindeers. Behind it, dotting the hazy sky, Pegasuses flew about, with fully- armoured demigods riding them. The monsters forgot the battle and cowered from the newcomers, too stupefied to move. She allowed herself a sigh of relief. They would live.

She tore her eyes off the sky to smile at Chris, whom she found gaping at the sky, delight evident in his upturned face. A movement off right caught her eye and before she could react, a huge club connected with Chris' armor and tore through through it as if it were wet paper. With a sickening crunch of bones and bronze, Chris flew sideways and crashed into the ground- a silent heap of immobile flesh.

An ethereal rage seized Clarisse. With a cry that jarred all monsters out of their stupor, she flew at the Cyclops which had attacked him. The monsters hastily parted, clearing a direct path to the said Cyclops. She descended upon the unfortunate monster with a flurry of stabs, punches, kicks, and tears. The monster became a disembodied mess within seconds. Blood poured out of the sockets which would have normally held it's limbs in place. It died very painfully.

The demigods and hunters landed and killed off all the monsters within moments. Clarisse ran to Chris. She turned him over and stared at the dreadful dent in his armor. She checked his pulse but there was none. If anyone had checked Clarisse for a pulse, they would have found a dull throb in it's place. But no one did and it remained a secret.

She raised her eyes from the shattered form of her lover and looked at the assembly pleadingly. She turned behind her and saw the piercing silver eyes of Artemis staring at her, surprisingly full of tears. Her hunters fanned out behind her, their shoulders shaking. Tears leaked down Clarisse's eyes for the first time since Silena. She heard a commotion off left and saw Percy and Annabeth push through the crowd. Percy looked at Cris, caught Clarisse's eyes and looked away. Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth. She looked at Artemis, who just shook her head.

 _Chris is dead? How is that possible? After all these years of struggle, he died just days before we settled to a normal life? He would never leave me alone, would he? But he did not leave me, he was forced to. Why am I not dead yet?_

A piercing whistle cut through the air, followed by a dull thump and then gasps from the assembly. Clarisse's chest tingled. She looked down and saw an arrow protruding from her chest. Surprisingly, it did not hurt, but she could feel her energy sapping away into the green lush grass.

She looked at Percy and said weakly, "Make sure my name lives. Don't let the world forget me. Don't" Then she smiled.

 _What if Cris left me? I am going to follow you, young man, to death and beyond. You might be stupid, darling, but I'm more so. See you where we meet. And then I will beat the crap out of you._

She closed her eyes and her last breath escaped her smiling lips.

* * *

It took Percy and co-campers three days to track down the monster that had launched the arrow and taken away Clarisse's life. It was Hyperion, he had escaped with his own life and that of Clarisse and her lover. When they found him, he was toasting marshmallows with a beautiful empousa escort.

Suffice to say, both died elaborate painful deaths, planned by Athena and Ares. Marshmallows were banned at the camp and it mourned many months before they could finally get over her death.

"I will make sure that you live on, Clarisse La Rue," vowed Percy as he pulled the sobbing Annabeth closer to his chest. "You will live on, even if it means naming my kids after you."

Annabeth looked up and smiled despite her tears. "Yes, we will," she said as she pulled Percy's feeling fingers to the slight swell in her tummy.

* * *

 _E.A/N: Yep, that's how Clarisse got her name. I wanted to make a story for Sarah's name too but I realized that you can't have a story for every aspect. Let's just assume it's a random name. Don't forget to review._

 _The chapter will likely contain the prophecy and get their adventure started._

 _But, if you want anything for it, just comment._

 _Until then, meet you on my next chapter!_


	3. The Pizza Guy Delivers A Prophecy

Upload Date: March 26, 2018

 _S.A/N: Hey guys. Guess I owe you all an apology for posting late. Also, prophecy will not be in this chapter, but in the next one. Sorry about that but I had to do it. I wanted it to be received by someone else's perspective. Read on now._

 **The pizza guy delivers… a prophecy**

Dylan slowly trudged over to Thalia's tree. Peleus- the tree's guardian- woke up and regarded him with beady eyes. Deciding he would not be worth the energy to plop him down his gullet, Peleus went back to a peaceful slumber. Dylan fell down on the grass a few metres away. He was completely worn out.

Chiron had had him run messages through the entire camp and town. When he asked Chiron why he didn't just IM them, he was answered grimly, "Drachmas don't fall from the sky, young hero". Which had got Dylan thinking as he ran through the intricate streets of the town. He became so preoccupied thinking about the origin of Drachmas that he almost fell into a giant hole in the street. Where did that hole lead to? Which had gotten him thinking again, so much so, that he almost had his head taken off by an arrow. The archery teacher glared him and the campers laughed, but Dylan did not care. "How do arrows fly?" He wondered.

Though he had tried not to let his thoughts run loose, he found himself, more often than not, facing a life threatening situation as he was jarred back to reality. He was fed up now. He lied to Chiron about a twisted ankle (he was sure Chiron didn't believe him) and ran away for some time alone with his thoughts. No one would trouble him there, he was completely alone now. And so he sat there, as he entered into his world of dreams.

He had been sitting there for just a few minutes, calculating the value of Pi(π) mentally, when another unwelcome visitor pulled him back to the world of Gods and concrete. It was a young guy, perhaps 25 or 26, with a big fake grin plastered on his bored face. He wore a baseball cap which proudly proclaimed 'Uncle Jimmy's Pizzas!'

"Hiya there!" The pizza boy called cheerfully as he came over the hill, "would you be Mr. Brunner?" "Uh-oh. A pizza guy in the borders," thought Dylan. "What's happened to the camp's protective boundaries?" Nevertheless he answered, "Yes, Mr. Brunner is here. Would you like me to take the box there?" The pizza guy narrowed his eyes and said, "No. Is he in that big house over there?" Alarm bells started ringing inside Dylan's head. He sprung to his feet, his bow ready in his hand.

"You are not a mortal. Reveal your true form before I pump an arrow between your eyes!" Dylan quickly loaded an arrow on to his bow and pointed it at the man. "One step forward and you die," he warned. The man promptly took a step. Dylan cried loudly and let the arrow fly.

There was a sharp _twang_ as the arrow flew off and fell near his own feet. Dylan looked at it- shocked- and then stared at his bow. It's string now hung limply, severed at the middle. He looked up and stared at the man. The pizza guy smiled broadly as he put the box down. He stood up and clapped Dylan's shoulders. "Learn to control your temper, _son_. You really don't want me to reveal my true form. And oh, eat the pizza while it's still hot."

With that, Apollo burst into a column of flames and disappeared. Dylan tore his eyes away from the patch of charred grass and looked at the pizza box hungrily. Sure, the camp food was tasty and all, but it was not always what his stomach wanted. This boy needed a double cheese pizza. He plopped down and opened the box. The smell of freshly melted cheese and baked bread hit his nostrils. He threw his bow to a side, and took a large bite from a slice.

 _Oh so tasty._ First a golden brown onion, then some heavenly melted cheese, a lush green capsicum, a piece of juicy sausage, some parts of delicious bread and paper. Wait what, paper?! Dylan spit it out immediately and saw a paper protruding from the slice. He sighed, this was not going well.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dylan ran into the Arena. Chiron sat there alone, twirling a knife in his hand. Dylan jogged over to him and handed him the paper. "I was… ummmm… patrolling the borders when Apollo visited me. He was disguised as a pizza guy. He gave me a box and disappeared. I looked inside it and found this paper. It looks like a prophecy."

Chiron read through the slightly eaten paper and asked. "Just this paper? Where's the pizza?" Dylan turned red. "I-I ummm… fed it to Peleus." Chiron looked him over and shook his head. He read the paper again before saying, "Ask the counselors to assemble in the Arena in 15. Bring over Percy and Annabeth from the town. Dylan sighed and then scrambled off. Just as he got to the door, Chiron spoke up. "And Dylan? I expect you to pay me for the pizza. It was mine after all." Dylan ran off, his face flushed red.

* * *

Dylan ran towards the Arena for perhaps the umpteenth time that day. He stopped outside the door to catch his breath. He could hear voices yelling inside. He pressed his ear to the door to listen. "... we sure that the prophecy is real? It could be a trick to lure them out," said a voice that belonged to Katie Gardner.

Chiron replied, "See these green serpents at the three corners? Well, four actually, but someone ate one corner. Anyways, the three serpents are moving ever so slightly. In ancient times, the Oracle used to be very busy, so she sent most of her prophecies through letters. I have a specimen in the Big House's attic. The designs match and so does the paper quality. Crinkly, but sturdy nonetheless".

Another voice spoke up, "But our Oracle is just-". Apparently, he was interrupted by someone else whom Dylan didn't quite know. "What 'bout the daughter of wisdom and son of sea part? I'm willing to bet that's Percy and Annabeth. And water the soil? What does that mean?" Chiron replied again, "We shall know perhaps, because there's Dylan at the door. Come in boy, where are they?"

"They-they-they," Dylan quailed under the gaze of so many people. "They are... missing." Most of the assembled slumped back to their chairs, as if they had been expecting this. Chiron however stood up. "Are you sure, boy? Did you look into the Mirror too?"

"Yes sir" Dylan replied. "And their houses, the park, and oh, the library?" fired Chiron. Before Dylan could stammer a reply, Katie spoke up. "Don't harass the poor boy. We know well that the Mirror will show them to us as long as they are within the camp boundaries. Unless they are shielding themselves. She then added, "Which I'm sure they'll never do".

Chiron slumped back, looking old and defeated. Finally, he spoke up again, "Part of the prophecy has already come true. As we discussed, we have every reason to believe that they have been kidnapped". The assembled muttered their approval. Then he continued, "A quest has to be issued to find them. It would be difficult, though. Anyone willing?"

Everyone shook their heads and looked around at each other. Someone spoke up, "Isn't it obvious too? It clearly states 'The Sea God's grandchildren'. There's only two sea God's grandchildren alive".

Everyone gasped as they realized what the speaker meant. They looked at it's owner, whom they found standing in a corner engulfed in the shadows. Nico enjoyed the attention thoroughly. "Well, what? I'm sure you must have realized that by now. And disobeying a prophecy is like asking Chaos out in a date." He grinned at his own allusion.

Everyone started talking at once and Chiron shouted "silence!" in a very teacher like tone. Then he looked at Dylan sadly.

" **One last favor, young hero. Send in Sarah and Clarisse here."**

 _E.A/N: Prophecy in the next chapter, I promise. Bye!_


End file.
